LEGO Batman 2: Alternate Universe
LEGO Batman 2: Alternate Universe is an upcoming reboot of the LEGO Batman/DC Supervillains series on the YouTube channel LEGO Metaworld. Synopsis Batman, Robin, and the Justice League must work together to stop Lex Luthor and the Joker from dominating the world. Along the way, Batman and Robin face deadly perils as they fight Bane, try to stop Luthor’s ever-growing arsenal of power armor, and live through disturbing hallucinations as they are poisoned by Scarecrow’s fear gas. Episodes Prologue # How Batman met Catwoman (Catalina Island): TBA # How Batman met Batgirl (Bat and Body Works): TBA Season One # Thematic Elements: The Joker reunites Batman’s Rogues Gallery (Penguin, Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and himself), before attacking a theater where the Mr. Universe award is being presented. Will Batman and Robin be able to stop the Joker? (Destruction Count: The Joker explodes a building, a hole bursts through the floor, the Batwing breaks through a wall and a projection screen, a movie camera is thrown and smashed, a prop statue is knocked down, Joker's face is graffitied onto a wall, cake bombs explode and destroy part of a wooden ceiling, a few bricks are blown off of a wall, a camera cart drives into and destroys a wall.) (Set Pieces: The exterior of Empire Theater which has limousines parked outside, a showroom with many cloth-covered tables and a hole in a wall and in a podium, a prop room with the wooden set for a film involving a castle and a dragon as well as a statue of Anubis, a room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and many holes in the walls, a projection room with a camera cart and a wall full of pipes and tubes.) # Joker Pursuit: Batman and Robin chase the Joker‘s speedboat across the city. Will the Joker escape and steal the Mr. Universe award? Or will Batman stop him and save the day? (Destruction Count: Joker’s speedboat crashes, kegs full of sweets are broken, a bumper car explodes, a fortune teller machine is damaged.) (Set Pieces: A harbor with many containers full of repair equipment and a tower-like structure, the ocean of Gotham City which through the yacht club and Amusement Mile, the entrance of Amusement Mile with a gigantic skull at the top of it and rubble nearby, the Joker’s Playground in Amusement Mile with many rides and mannequins strewn about.) # Hospital High Jinks: Batman and Robin enter Arkham Asylum where they attempt to stop the villains Joker freed during his jailbreak (Harley Quinn, Bane, Two-Face, Riddler, Penguin, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy). Will the crooks be put back behind bars? (Destruction Count: Walls are destroyed, holes are drilled through the ground by Bane, chemicals flood certain areas of the asylum, television monitors and a stretcher are thrown and/or explode, a statue of Amadeus Arkham is destroyed, a pipe is broken in half.) # Mental Mission: Scarecrow tries to escape from Arkham Asylum, but wishes to fight Batman first. Will Batman and Robin win the struggle against the Scarecrow, or will the scary psychopath defeat them? (Destruction Count: A trash can is smashed, metal bars explode off of prison cells, a toilet is shattered, a chunk is broken off of a wall, a window is broken, an elevator explodes.) # Chemical Guys: At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker has stolen chemical substances. Will they be able to escape from the plant when a fire starts? (Destruction Count: Various areas of Ace Chemicals explode and catch on fire, chemicals are spilled on the floor.) # Truck Chase: The Dynamic Duo infiltrates a LexCorp Juggernaut. Will Joker (and Lex Luthor) escape, or will Batman serve them a plate of justice? (Destruction Count: Cars and helicopters are shot and explode, a water tower/tank explodes apart and water sprays out, screen signs are shot down and shatter, the juggernaut truck has a panel torn off of a side, a pie and many cakes are smashed, two jetpacks are damaged and explode, a window on top of the juggernaut is broken, glass on a generator is shattered, four holes are shot into the Juggernaut by the Batwing which exposes metal and wire, the Batmobile is blasted and destroyed.) (Set Pieces: The streets of Gotham City with a broken water tank and many screen signs advertising strip clubs, the Joker and Lex Luthor’s Kryptonite creation room with a machine and tubs for the “males” and “females” the first floor of the Juggernaut with a transparent floor revealing a ball maze and a retractable pipe mechanism, the second floor of the Juggernaut with a security camera connected to a retractable ladder and two containers, the rain-covered top of the Juggernaut with retractable ceiling panels and many wide air vents, the stairs down the Juggernaut which are exposed by four holes blown into the truck, a testing room which is exposed by a retractable ceiling and contains a large device at the ceiling that provides energy beams to a forcefields blocking off a Kryptonite crystal.) (Bat Abilities: Cloaking Device, X-Ray Vision, Magnetism, Sonar Blasts, Gliding.) # Bat Cave-In: After digging a cavity into the Batcave, Joker and Lex Luthor attack the Batcave. Will the heroes win? Or the villains? (Destruction Count: The ground is charred by energy blasts, the Batcycle is shot and explodes, a metal bridge is crushed by boulders, a machine explodes and catches on fire, panes are broken off by falling rocks, a stone staircase is shot and crumbles apart, boulders fall from the ceiling and break the metal paneling off of a bridge, the Knight-Crawler is crushed by a rock, the Bat-Computer is cracked, Bat-Suit cases are shattered, stalagmites are shot off of the ceiling, the Batwing is shot down and it explodes upon hitting the ground, paint on the floor panels’ Batman logos end up scratched, boulders are blown up by grenades, various areas of the Bat-Cave catch on fire, a gigantic penny is shot off of its stand and heavily dents a metal bridge, an elevator has a hole in the metal on top, an elevator is shot down and falls to the ground before exploding apart, explosive pies cause explosions in the Bat-Cave, a girder is crushed, the Bat-Sub is electrocuted and explodes, a falling boulder is grabbed and thrown into an explosion, part of a bridge-like structure breaks off, there is a hole in a metal bridge, the ground collapses, various walls of the Bat-Cave explode, girders are dislodged and broken in half, part of a metal bridge breaks off and destroys a wall, various chunks of a metal bridge are broken off by falling boulders and expose rebar, parts of a scaffolding structure break off, a few Jack in the Boxes are destroyed, many Lex-Bots explode, panels and bridges of the Crime Lab are broken off by falling boulders, two large windows are shattered by explosions and a girder falls off of the front of the windows’ building, various lights explode when an electric current is sent through them, two holes are broken through the ground near Wayne Manor, chemicals are spilled all over a floor area in the Bat-Cave, pieces of debris fly across the Bat-Cave, the rebuilt Batwing crashes, the metal Kryptonite vault is thrown across the Bat-Cave, a ”flying Bat-Sub” crashes underwater and falls off of a waterfall.) (Set Pieces: The Bat-Cycle’s area with a rotating platform, the bridge that is crushed by falling boulders, an area with a burning machine and many metal panels that are dislodged by falling debris, a stone stairway that is blasted apart by Lex Luthor’s blaster, a bridge that is critically damaged by boulders, the Bat-Sub’s lagoon with a waterfall off of it, a bridge that is heavily dented by a gigantic penny, an elevator shaft with a split between two metal plates on top of it, the elevator shaft of the Bat-Cave that is just above a hole where various explosions occur, the Bat-Computer area with the Bat-Computer above a rising platform that houses a vault of Kryptonite, the exterior of Wayne Manor with a hole in the mountain it stands on that leads to the Bat-Cave (and collapsible ground for when it begins to crumble), an elevator shaft with many metal bridges that break apart, an area with a wall that retracts, an area with a gigantic bridge that is mostly destroyed and leaves crumbling scaffolding in its wake, a burning platform on the Bat-Cave with a Jack in the Box and a magnetic wall on it, an area of the Bat-Cave with a gigantic robotic T-Rex on a rotating platform and a broken girder above it, the damaged Crime Lab with many chunks of metal bridges and paneling strewn about, a windowed-off room with an electricity generator and switch, a wall with a zip line and many lights across it, a stone ledge with a Jack in the Box on it, a platform and cave above the T-Rex room with a gigantic fan and a Jack in the Box in it, a burning area where Superman finds the Kryptonite vault. (Bat Abilities: Electricity, Sonar Blasts, Gliding, Pole Vault, Hamster Ball, Magnetism, Explosives, Bat-Steroids.) # Aerial Assault: Batman and Superman attack the LexCorp jet, but when they reach the control room, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Will Superman be able to save him? # Corps Bride: Batman and Superman try to infiltrate LexCorp, and fight a robotic secretary. After this, a huge robot emerges from the building and heads to Gotham. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? # Lutheran Teachings: Superman is weakened from the mecha’s Kryptonite blaster. Will Batman be able to save the day? # My Way or the Subway: The mecha strikes our heroes, and they drop through the street. Joker's mecha continues to cause chaos, making pits in the road above the metro station. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? (Destruction Count: Holes are broken in the street.) # President de Gotham: At Gotham City Hall, Lex gives a talk and contaminates the civilians with a wit-changing substance so that they will vote for him. Will Superman be able to stop him? # Cryptocurrency: Robin arrives in the Batmobile, with the mecha hunting them Batman and Robin through Gotham City. Will they be able to survive? # Tower of Terror: The mecha strikes Wayne Tower, and levels the base of the tower. Superman keeps it in place while Batman, Robin, and Green Lantern enter through the bottom of the building together. Will they be able to save it? (Destruction Count: The windows of Wayne Tower are shattered, walls and floors of Wayne Tower are destroyed, the roof of Wayne Tower is covered in toxic waste, the glass on the Bat-Signal is shattered, the Bat-Signal is thrown and explodes, a vent on the roof of Wayne Tower is torn out and thrown, a helicopter is damaged, a water supply tank is knocked down and crumbles, a street is crushed.) (Set Pieces: The exterior of Wayne Tower with many chunks removed from it, the interior of Wayne Tower which is covered in rubble and rebar, the rooftop of Wayne Tower which is covered in toxic waste and has an air vent and a water supply tank on it.) # Heroes of the Storms: The heroes celebrate the defeat of the Joker when Lex rises in his Power Armour Mech, equipped with a machine gun, and attempts to murder the Justice League. Will he succeed? (Destruction Count: A chemical truck’s tank is stabbed and acid spills out, a canister is torn off of a chemical truck, a dumpster is thrown and destroyed, an electrical sign is broken off of a building and thrown, a fire hydrant is uncorked later thrown, a neon sign is shattered, the window of a strip club is destroyed, a lamppost snaps and smashes a car, Lex Luthor’s Power Armor is destroyed.) Characters * Batman: “Batman isn’t perfect. Batman is powerful and important to the storyline of his movies and comic books, but he isn’t typically likable. This is what keeps more human than characters like Superman, who can lift up a car and be the kind of guy you want to throw money at. This Batman barely trusts other people, he has been wronged far too much. His former flame (Selina) became an alcoholic and he had to keep Damian away from her. Batgirl abandoned them on a rather important mission. This Batman is trying to keep Damian and Dick safe from other people. He doesn’t even trust Superman.” * Damian Wayne/Robin * Dick Grayson/Nightwing * The Joker: “This Joker is not like Arthur Fleck from the 2019 Joker film. Fleck is an amazingly written and performed character, but that’s not what I’m going for. This is the ‘tortures animals the second he can walk’ Joker from the comics. He‘s in love with Lex Luthor, so there’s that I guess.” Behind the Scenes * The fifth video (Chemical Guys) will be the longest video in the first season, clocking in at around 10 minutes. As such, a two-month hiatus between Mental Mission and Chemical Guys should be expected. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Joker's Gacha Life screenshot depicts two girls in lingerie, one holding onto a lamppost and the other on her knees (suggestive activity is implied). * Hospital High Jinks has a brief mention of rape. * Catwoman and Harley Quinn try to kiss Batman and Robin; some of these attempts are successful. * The Joker sorts Kryptonite crystals by “males” and “females”; the “males” are more phallic-shaped, and the ”females” are rounder. Violence & Gore * While the violence and blood have definitely been dialed from the original LEGO Batman series, the violence is still intense and surprisingly bloody at certain points. * The violence in the show is a bit grisly for an alleged PG-13 and definitely very brutal for a LEGO video series. There's a large amount of comic book-style fighting, including gigantic fistfights with loads of villains getting injured. The impact of the action is lessened by the punches, lasers, and throws coming from LEGO mini-figures. * Characters usually end up bleeding and injured as battles go on. Some characters are left with open cuts that expose red flesh. * The Joker hijacking scene depicts censored murders and bloody corpses. * In a few scenes, the Joker beats his opponents with a crowbar and tries to shoot them (he never performs a successful headshot on Batman or Robin). Gunshots aren't as bloody as they were in the original series. * Weapons used include pistols, knives, swords, machine guns, bladed boomerangs, explosives, laser blasters, crowbars, and nearby objects. * One obscured scene depicts the Joker setting a heroic character on fire; the hero is later depicted scarred, but not to an extreme degree. * Bane punches Batman in the stomach, uppercuts him, slams him to the ground, and “breaks the bat”. * One of Scarecrow’s hallucinations involves him sending Robin to a cemetery and beating him to the ground twice, before throwing him at a gravestone. Profanity * There isn’t much dialogue in the series. When present, it’s usually profane (i.e. words like sh*t and b*tch). Sh*t is only said once in the entire series. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * The Joker uses a chemical to control the minds of various citizens and police officers. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some episodes get very edgy and could be a little too violent for certain viewers. * One episode depicts the Joker’s lair in Amusement Mile, which may frighten or disturb viewers. Signs with unsettling images of clowns, a huge skull at the entrance, and hanging mannequins are present. * The Scarecrow episode involves frightening hallucinations; the Scarecrow himself usually has a noose around his neck. * While initially not very threatening, the Joker grows into a progressively more formidable and violent character over the course of the series. Lex Luthor is also a menacing character. * The Joker’s teddy bear mech may frighten viewers. * While less bloody and gory than the original series, this one is somewhat darker and grittier. The heroes fail their objectives multiple times, there is a sense of peril, and minor characters die. Suggested MPAA Rating: PG-13 for sequences of violence and some disturbing images; all involving toys. Despite the general lack of death scenes, Season 4 would almost certainly be rated R if it was live-action or even a non-LEGO form of animation. Official YouTube Classification: Not age-restricted (videos are not made for children) Category:Web Series Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:DC Comics Category:LEGO